Once upon a book crossover avec OUAT
by Madoka ayu
Summary: Alors avec le début de la saison 7 de Castle et la 4 de once upon a time, une idée s'est imposée, et si Castle avait été enlevé et amené à Storybrook par un personne malfaisante qui veut se venger de lui et connait la vérité sur Castle et sait donc qui est l'auteur du livre de once upon a time ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour les gens comment allez vous ? Alors oui je sais vous allez hurler que je commence une fic alors que je n'ai pas fini les autres, vous auriez en partie raison de hurler mais sachez que j'ai eu un sacré blocage d'écriture et que récemment j'ai découvert la série once upon a time et que j'ai retrouvé cette envie mais pour commencer par un crossover sur Castle et ouat, on pourrais penser que les deux séries sont très différentes mais après la disparition de Castle et Régina qui cherche l'auteur du livre, l'idée a germée d'elle même et les mots se sont enchaînés comme par magie. **

**Je reviens donc avec cette fic qui me remet après des mois de non écriture en selle, sachez que je n'oublies pas Amazones ou les autres fic mais si je n'écris pas cette fic avant j'arriverai à rien et je serais de nouveau face à une page blanche et du coup pas d'Amazones du tout ! Je vous promets de la finir en son temps, je m'excuse pour cette attente mais l'inspiration ne se commande pas même avec une trame.**

**Voila alors merci de me suivre encore et de ne pas m'en vouloir et je pense a une personne en particulier d'éviter des réflexions désobligeantes surtout quand on est en guest et que je n'ai pas le droit de réponse, que cette personne lise mon avant propos et mon histoire, je lui promets vraiment de finir Amazones et les autres, cette fic ralentis juste un peu les choses mais me permet de reprendre goût à l'écriture.**

**Bon eh bien je remercie ma béta comme toujours je t'adore, je remercie mes lecteurs et attends vpos retour avec impatience cette fic me tient à coeur au plus au point, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et comme l'ont dit deux de mes amies, plongez vous dans le mystère et l'intriguant...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Figée, impuissante, elle contempla les flammes qui ravageaient la voiture de son futur mari, sentant son cœur se réduire en cendre au fur et à mesure que le feu consumait l'auto. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas être là, elle n'était pas là. C'était un cauchemar dont elle allait se réveiller, couverte de sueur et le cœur battant dans ses tempes, et il serait à ses côtés, comme il le lui avait promis. Et comme prévu, ils se rejoindraient devant l'autel afin de prononcer leurs vœux d'éternité.

Recouvrant ses esprits, elle jeta un dernier regard au véhicule accidenté avant de se précipiter, tentant inutilement d'ouvrir la portière, faisant abstraction des flammes.

Après cette tentative, qu'elle savait pertinemment vaine, elle se recula, vaincue, et tomba à genoux, tête basse, les épaules secouées de sanglots muets. Son monde s'écroulait, sa vie se brisait. Sans lui plus rien n'avait d'importance. Sans lui, elle n'arriverait pas à se construire l'avenir dont ils avaient rêvé et qui commençait seulement à prendre forme. Sans lui, son existence n'avait plus de sens. Il l'avait ramenée à la vie, lui donnant envie d'y croire, et à présent, lui aussi l'abandonnait, la replongeant dans le gouffre sans fond dans lequel elle s'était abimée jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse irruption dans sa vie.

Alors qu'elle sentait son cœur éclater dans sa poitrine, des larmes silencieuses dévalant ses joues, elle sentit une fine pluie s'abattre sur elle. Levant les mains comme pour la recueillir, elle resta ainsi quelques instants avant de redresser la tête. Elle vit alors que les pompiers étaient arrivés, et qu'ils arrosaient abondamment la voiture en flamme. Elle se laissa tremper sans vraiment réagir, ne ressentant même pas le froid qui s'infiltrait lentement en elle la glaçant un peu plus, pas plus qu'elle ne fit attention au fait que sa magnifique robe risquait d'être abimée par l'eau. Quelle importance puisqu'il n'était plus là pour la voir dedans ?

Mais après de longues minutes qui lui semblèrent une éternité, elle posa son regard sur l'auto calcinée. Se remettant difficilement sur ses pieds, sentant à peine ses jambes cotonneuses et flageolantes, elle tenta de ne pas plier sous le poids de son corps devenu de plomb. Kate avança péniblement, la tête toujours baissée, comme pour retarder l'inévitable. Lentement elle la releva vers ce qui avait été la vitre de la voiture. Elle devait être la première à le voir, la première à constater que sa lumière s'était éteinte à jamais, et que le faible espoir qui continuait de brûler en elle n'avait plus de raison d'être

Frissonnant violemment, elle tenta de se calmer, car elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait s'arrêter pour toujours tant il battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle se décida à affronter la dure et cruelle réalité.

Lorsque ses yeux se poseraient sur le corps de l'amour de sa vie, tout serait fini pour toujours. Ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps d'échanger leurs vœux, de se promettre l'éternité officiellement, devant témoins.

« _Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare »_ souffla-t-elle intérieurement alors que son regard se posait à l'endroit où devrait logiquement se trouver le chauffeur.

Son cœur eu un raté, et l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, s'arrêta pour repartir à la vitesse de l'éclair. Vide ! La voiture était vide ! Son fiancé n'était pas à l'intérieur. Portant une main tremblante à sa bouche, elle sentit la flamme de l'espoir grandir et s'enflammée alors qu'elle la pensait mourante.

« Elle est vide, il n'y a personne ! » cria-t-elle en se tournant vivement vers la descente du ravin « Il n'y est pas ! » réitéra-t-elle encore pour l'ancrer dans sa tête et dans son cœur.

Alors qu'elle remontait la pente en courant en dépit de ses talons et de sa robe, Esposito lui demanda prudemment si elle était certaine d'elle, pensant que peut-être, elle cherchait à se convaincre que l'homme qu'elle aimait n'était pas véritablement mort, et que son esprit lui avait envoyé cette image pour atténuer sa douleur.

« Même avec un feu aussi chaud, il y a toujours un corps ! » rétorqua la jeune femme en finissant de monter, lui adressant son plus beau regard noir.

Martha et Alexis la rejoignirent lui demandant la confirmation que le corps de l'homme de leur vie n'était pas dans la voiture. Kate le leur confirma avec un sourire empli de soulagement et de détermination, avant de s'adresser à Ryan et Esposito en leur demandant de commencer les recherches afin de retrouver Castle. Ryan suggéra de demander de l'aide pour les recherches, ce que Kate approuva, consciente qu'ils allaient avoir besoin de renforts pour retrouver son fiancé dans les plus brefs délais. Elle demanda donc aux agents sur place, après s'être présentée, de ratisser la zone et de faire venir des chiens sauveteurs.

Alors qu'elle était partie se changer, ne pouvant pas arpenter une scène de crime en robe de mariée, les gars de leur côté, commencèrent immédiatement à enquêter sur la disparition de leur ami. Ryan parti inspecter la route pendant que le sergent à qui Kate avait donné ses directives et Esposito inspectaient la voiture.

« L'air bag s'est déclenché et il se déclenche uniquement lorsque quelqu'un est au volant, ce qui signifie que votre homme s'y trouvait au moment de l'accident ! » déclara le policier en uniforme en inspectant l'habitacle, désignant du doigt l'air bag qui avait fondu sous la chaleur.

« Dans ce cas pourquoi ne l'a-t-on pas retrouvé ? » s'enquit l'hispanique en fronçant les sourcils, inspectant l'intérieur du véhicule avec intérêt en ajoutant : « Son téléphone est peut être cassé ou il est blessé et désorienté. »

« En tout cas, s'il avait sauté, il y aurait des traces, du sang. » affirma l'agent en examinant les alentours de la carcasse.

Esposito acquiesça tandis que son téléphone sonnait. C'était Ryan qui lui demandait d'aller voir l'arrière de la voiture. Il fit donc le tour de celle-ci pour constater que le feu arrière droit était cassé, et d'après son expérience, il pouvait dire que ce n'était pas dû à la chute dans le ravin. Alors qu'Esposito lui faisait part de ce constat, Ryan lui confirma qu'il avait trouvé un morceau de feu sur la route, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. On avait percuté la voiture de Castle et donc fait sortir de la route.

Alors que le latino raccrochait après avoir demandé à Ryan de contacter la police locale pour l'enquête, le sergent l'interpella, lui indiquant qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose. Javier le rejoignit avec empressement.

« Il y a des traces qui partent de la voiture vers la route » déclara t-il en désignant tour à tour l'un et l'autre. Le policier suivit les traces des yeux et ajouta « L'eau a effacée une partie des traces mais il semblerait qu'il y avait trois personnes »

« Trois personnes ? Mais c'est impossible ! » contra Esposito en secouant la tête.

« Vous voyez les traces au sol ? Elles indiquent que deux personnes en traînaient une troisième. » répliqua le représentant de l'ordre en pointant à nouveau le sol du doigt.

S'accroupissant devant les empreintes le latino comprit que l'on avait volontairement fait sortir Castle de la route avant de l'en faire sortir de force puis d'y mettre le feu pour gagner du temps et brouiller les pistes.

« Castle à été enlevé ! » souffla t-il gravement, sentant la colère l'envahir.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, sur une route déserte, deux hommes roulaient à vive allure, se dirigeant vers une petite bourgade du Maine nommée Storybrooke, et qui avait pour particularité de n'apparaître sur aucune carte. La ville était invisible pour quiconque, protégée par un sortilège de dissimulation et seul un trait bleu peint sur la route en indiquait l'entrée. Lorsqu'ils aperçurent la pancarte leur souhaitant la bienvenue, ils surent qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le côté de la route, descendirent de voiture, et firent quelques pas vers l'impressionnante forêt qui entourait la ville.<p>

« Nous l'avons madame ! » murmura nerveusement l'un deux entre ses lèvres, comme s'il craignait d'être entendu par un des habitants de la ville.

Durant quelques instants, rien ne se produisit, puis une forme encapuchonnée se détacha des ombres mouvantes, le noir de sa tenue se confondant avec l'obscurité environnante. Avançant sans faire de bruit, elle s'écarta des arbres menaçants et s'approcha de la route, souriant aux deux individus qui en la voyant, s'étaient empressé de regagner la voiture et de sortir un homme inconscient du coffre.

« Parfait, vous avez été parfait ! » les félicita-elle avec satisfaction après s'être assuré que ces deux idiots ne s'étaient pas trompé de cible.

« Cela a été facile madame ! Après les incidents que vous avez provoqués, l'homme était tout seul sur la route pour la rejoindre. Nous n'avons eu qu'à faire ce qui était prévu ! » déclara un des deux sbires en lâchant les pieds de sa victime qui retombèrent en son mat sur le bitume

« Vous avez été efficaces, je vous félicite ! » approuva la femme sans quitter l'homme qu'elle avait tant cherché des yeux, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne parvienne encore à lui échapper.

« Et notre récompense ? » s'enquit l'autre homme en se frottant les mains avec impatience, sans se préoccuper de l'homme qu'il tenait encore et dont la tête heurta le sol.

« Vous l'avez méritée ! » clama la femme en pinçant les lèvres, se retenant de les occire sur le champ.

La capuche dont elle ne s'était pas départie dissimulait en partie son visage, mais la lune se montra, et les deux hommes purent apercevoir le sourire qu'elle arborait, et qui s'était fait malsain à présent. Elle leva la main et balaya l'air, comme si elle chassait un insecte indésirable. Une fumée noire et opaque entoura les deux hommes qui ouvrirent de grands yeux paniqués

« Non mais pourquoi ? » se plaignirent-ils en chœur, comprenant qu'ils s'étaient fait rouler par cette femme.

Lorsque la fumée se fut dissipée, deux chiens impressionnants se trouvaient à l'emplacement des hommes.

« De fidèles petits chiens vous avez été, chiens vous êtes devenus. Je ne peux m'encombrer de vous, vous risqueriez de compromettre la suite de mon plan. Mais qui sait, vous pourrez peut-être encore m'aider à l'avenir… » susurra-t-elle avec malveillance.

Des grognements hargneux se firent entendre, signe que les deux hommes n'appréciaient pas de s'être fait avoir, et qu'ils comptaient bien en découdre. .

« Ne le prenez pas ainsi, c'est votre récompense. Je ne vous ai pas tué alors que cela était mon intention initiale, mais vous avez été si brillants que j'ai changé d'avis. Vous allez surveiller la ville pour moi. Sous cette apparence personne ne vous soupçonnera ! » décréta-t-elle d'un ton suave qui hérissa le poil des deux larrons.

Deux nouveaux grognements, plus rageurs encore, s'élevèrent de la gorge des animaux. Les hommes devenus chiens montrèrent les crocs.

« Faites ce que je vous dis et lorsque ce sera fini, je vous rendrai votre liberté si vous l'avez méritée ! » déclama la sorcière en levant autoritairement la main.

Les chiens se regardèrent un moment comme s'ils conversaient, puis s'inclinèrent, conscients qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix que d'obéir. Ils ne doutaient pas que cette sorcière n'hésiterait pas à les tuer si jamais elle le décidait.

« Bon chiens ! » S'esclaffa la jeune femme dans un rire guttural effrayant.

Elle agita de nouveau la main, et le corps de l'homme inconscient se souleva dans les airs. Dans la pénombre on ne distinguait pas son visage, mais on devinait une carrure imposante. La jeune mage se mit à avancer, retournant dans la forêt dans laquelle elle se déplaçait avec aisance, comme si elle y avait passé toute son existence, le corps flottant derrière elle.

Tranquillement, le sourire aux lèvres, elle savourait sa victoire, persuadée que cette fois, rien ni personne ne pourrait l'arrêter. Elle avait enfin la vengeance qu'elle convoitait depuis toutes ces années, et qui lui avait toujours échappée sans qu'elle puisse expliquer comment cela arrivait, tant chaque fois elle avait été sûre de réussir.

Mais cette fois, elle en était certaine, elle avait enfin réussi. Elle avait appris de ses erreurs passées, et là où elle avait échoué à deux reprises, elle venait de réussir, et sa vengeance serait d'autant plus redoutable qu'elle ferait en sorte que l'espoir subsiste jusqu'au dernier instant, que jusqu'à l'ultime seconde, ils pensent pouvoir être réunis. Oui, cette fois, ils allaient payer le prix de leur arrogance, le prix de leur amour si méprisable et insignifiant comparé à la force de ses propres sentiments. Ils allaient regretter de s'être joué d'elle, d'avoir cru pouvoir l'évincer sans en subir les conséquences.

Jadis, il l'avait rejetée pour cette femme. Par deux fois par le passé, il avait choisi cette niaiseuse, cette garce. C'était elle qui aurait dû être sa muse, elle qui l'avait aimé plus que sa vie, elle qui avait été prête à toutes les folies, à tous les sacrifices pour lui plaire. Mais lui l'avait repoussée en s'excusant pitoyablement, en tentant de justifier l'injustifiable. Pensait-il que ses excuses suffiraient à recoller les morceaux de son cœur qu'il avait mis en miettes? Alors elle s'était juré de se venger, de lui faire payer au centuple la souffrance qu'il lui avait infligé. Il allait regretter de s'être servi d'elle avant de la jeter comme il le faisait d'un vêtement usagé.

Elle les avait séparés une première fois, il y avait fort longtemps de cela, les envoyant dans un autre monde, les séparant avec une joie sauvage. Mais comme toutes les âmes sœurs, ils s'étaient retrouvés encore et toujours, augmentant sa rancœur et son désir de vengeance. Elle ne supportait pas qu'ils puissent être heureux alors qu'elle n'était que souffrance et noirceur. Ils devaient connaître une souffrance éternelle pour qu'elle puisse enfin jouir de sa vengeance et être heureuse. Alors à travers les siècles, elle les avait traqués, les empêchant de se retrouver. Et à présent qu'elle les avait retrouvés, juste à temps, elle allait tout faire pour en finir de façon définitive.

Cette fois serait différente car elle avait l'avantage. Avec ravissement, elle avait découvert qu'ils ne savaient rien, ils avaient totalement oublié qui ils étaient l'un pour l'autre. Ils avaient oublié ce qu'ils étaient ensemble, ce dont ils étaient capables lorsqu'ils étaient réunis. Et elle ne pouvait que s'en réjouir, car ils ne s'étaient pas souvenus de leur vie passée, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Sans « lui », ils n'avaient plus rien, ils n'étaient plus rien, et les détruire serait un véritable jeu d'enfant. Oui, cette fois, elle ne pouvait pas échouer. Cette fois, elle allait pouvoir remporter cette vieille bataille.

Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Leurs magies étaient puissantes, elle en avait fait les frais, et pouvait la sentir alors qu'il flottait dans son dos, mais sans « lui », ils ne se souviendraient jamais, et leurs pouvoirs resteraient endormis. Elle allait donc « le » retrouver et le pervertir afin que son pouvoir se retourne contre eux, et par la même occasion, elle s'emparerait de « lui », pour le changer et le faire devenir maléfique. Si elle y parvenait, elle réécrirait l'histoire à son avantage, déjouant sa magie bienfaisante. Le mal triompherait enfin du bien et ce à jamais…

* * *

><p>Dans la plus belle et majestueuse demeure de Storybrooke, une jeune femme brune, à la froide beauté, gagnait son bureau d'une démarche impatiente.<p>

« Sidney ! » cria-t-elle en se plantant devant un splendide miroir.

« Ma reine ? » entonna une voix grave, semblant venir d'outre-tombe.

« Alors où en es tu de tes recherches ? » s'enquit impatiemment la femme.

« Eh bien ma reine, cela ne fait que 24 heures que vous m'avez confié ces recherches et je n'ai que très peu avancé, une zone d'ombre entoure cet écrivain ! » annonça nonchalamment l'homme qui, une fois de plus, se retrouvait à jouer les reflets de son impétueuse et colérique souveraine.

« Eh bien éclaires-la si tu ne veux pas rester coincé dans ce miroir ! » gronda la brunette sur un ton menaçant mais contrôlé.

« Tu m'as dit que ce ne serait que temporaire ! » s'insurgea l'homme du miroir, partagé entre colère et inquiétude.

« C'est vrai, mais je ne te libérerai que lorsque tu auras trouvé l'auteur du livre d'Henry ! » contra-t-elle en serrant les dents pour calmer sa rage qui menaçait de la submerger.

Elle avait promis de changer, et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait, mais parfois son côté maléfique cherchait à ressortir. C'était difficile, mais elle parvenait à l'enfouir en elle, le muselant au plus profond de son être. Elle rachèterait ses fautes, ayant d'ailleurs commencé à le faire, mais pour l'instant, rien ne comptait plus à ses yeux que réussir cette quête afin de faire disparaître d'elle ce mal qui lui avait tant nuit par le passé.

« Je cherche ma reine, mais de votre côté, vous devriez demander à celui qui connait le mieux le livre ! » lui suggéra prudemment Sidney, de peur de la braquer.

« Henry ? » s'étonna-t-elle dans un froncement de sourcils.

L'homme hocha simplement la tête, conscient qu'il devait laisser cette idée se frayer un chemin en elle.

« Mais si je lui dis, il va penser que je veux faire du mal à ses amis ! » riposta-t-elle, s'imaginant déjà la tête de son fils et sa déception.

Ils étaient devenus si complices depuis qu'elle avait décidé de changer, de devenir ce qu'il voulait qu'elle soit. Une mère normale, qui ne prépare pas de plan machiavélique pour diriger la ville et éliminer sa mère biologique pas tous les moyens. Et elle ne voulait pas le perdre une fois de plus, une fois de trop.

« Eh bien vous devez lui faire confiance. Vous lui avez promis de ne plus rien lui cacher. Prendrez-vous le risque de lui dissimuler vos intentions au risque de perdre sa confiance à jamais, Régina ? » argua Sidney.

La jeune femme réfléchit, puis regarda son miroir magique en soupirant. Elle devait reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Elle avait promis à Henry de ne plus rien faire de magique dans son dos.

« Depuis quand donnes-tu de bons conseils ? » gronda-t-elle en lui lançant un regard en coin.

« Depuis toujours ma reine. Vous étiez seulement trop aveuglée par votre soif de vengeance pour m'écouter à l'époque! » répliqua-t-il d'un ton docte.

Elle le jaugea du regard, et vit dans ses yeux comme une défiance. Il y avait peu de temps encore, il n'aurait pas osé lui dire cela ou la regarder ainsi sachant qu'elle lui aurait fait payer le prix de son insolence. Jadis, elle aimait lire la peur dans les yeux des gens. Elle s'était convaincue que c'était un bonheur pour elle, mais elle s'était fourvoyée. Elle devait reconnaître qu'à présent, lire cette peur dans les yeux de ses concitoyens la blessait. Elle ne pouvait les blâmer bien sûr, pas après tout le mal qu'elle leur avait fait, mais elle voulait se racheter et faire le bien. Cette pensée la fit rire.

Le contact avec Emma et sa mère lui avait détraqué le cerveau, ce qui la fit de nouveau sourire. Non. C'était l'amour de son fils qui l'avait changé. L'amour… Elle y avait droit malgré le mal qu'elle avait fait. N'avait-elle pas racheté une grande part de ses fautes passées? N'avait-elle pas droit à une fin heureuse? Les méchants étaient-ils condamnés à être malheureux pour toujours ?

* * *

><p>Dans la forêt aux abords de Storybrooke se trouvait une maison délabrée au point qu'une partie du toit s'effondrait sur lui-même. Depuis longtemps abandonnée, personne n'osait s'en approcher, car comme dans toutes les petites villes, de tristes histoires se contaient sur celle-ci. Regina, à l'époque toujours maire de la ville, en avait fait interdire l'accès, de peur qu'Henry n'en fasse son terrain de jeu et ne soit blessé. Lorsqu'elle avait lancé la malédiction, elle n'avait eu aucune connaissance de l'existence de cette bâtisse, jusqu'à ce qu'Henry ne rentre un soir tout existé et ne lui en parle.<p>

Intriguée, elle s'était rendue sur place, et ce qu'elle y avait perçu ne lui avait pas plu. Elle avait donc tenté de la détruire, mais en vain En désespoir de cause, elle avait jeté un sort d'éloignement pour empêcher quiconque de s'en approcher. Et tous avait obéit. Pourtant en cet instant, on pouvait voir de la lumière à travers les carreaux brisés par les garnements qui avaient voulu jadis défier la vilaine mage qui hantait prétendument ces lieux.

L'ombre noire à la capuche s'engouffra dans la demeure, ouvrant une porte menant à un sous sol. A l'abri des regards, elle rabattit sa capuche, dévoilant son beau visage.

Sa peau blanche de porcelaine faisait ressortir de magnifiques yeux de jades qui captaient l'attention au premier regard et subjuguaient. Ses lèvres, finement dessinées, appelaient à la tentation, et son corps invitait n'importe quel homme à la luxure. Certain aurait certainement dit que cette femme était la maitresse du diable et qu'elle était venu sur Terre pour pousser les misérables humains à s'abaisser aux pires vices. Cette beauté ensorcelante cachait, de ce fait, un cœur aussi sombre que les abysses les plus profonds, et ses intentions étaient des plus funestes.

Lorsque la jeune ensorceleuse fut au milieu de la pièce, elle se stoppa, puis dans un mouvement gracile des bras, elle fit apparaitre une cage dans un épais nuage de fumée aussi noir que l'encre d'un livre. A l'intérieur, un homme inconscient, et dont les poignets étaient attachés aux barreaux, était allongé sur un lit. Celle que l'on surnommait avec crainte la Mage noire, se colla aux barreaux, un sourire démoniaque sur les lèvres.

« Voila mon cher Castle, tout commence maintenant. Bientôt tu seras définitivement séparé de ta muse, et je pourrai apprécier ta déchéance. Tu regretteras d'avoir fait le mauvais choix il y a de cela bien longtemps. Je m'en délecte d'avance ! » chuchota-t-elle avant de s'écarter pour gagner la sortie.

Elle jeta un dernier regard sur l'auteur encore dans son costume de futur marié, et éclata d'un rire guttural et diabolique, puis dans un sourire malfaisant, quitta la pièce pour apporter la dernière touche à son plan machiavélique visant à séparer l'écrivain et sa muse et changer l'histoire pour obtenir sa fin heureuse…

* * *

><p>A vos reviews, je les adore ^^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour les gens comme promis voici la suite de mon crossover, je remercie d'abord tous ceux et celles qui m'ont reviewé mis en favo en suivis, contente que ma fic vous plaise.**

** Alors voila ma béta n'est pas encore passé par là mais je vous poste qu'en même ce chapitre alors je vous prie d'excuser les fautes et coquilles qui demeuraient, je n'ai aucunement la prétention de participé à une dictée de Pivot ... et vous ? J'ai bien relus mais bon on sait qu'on vois les fautes des autres et pas les siennes en général alors mille excuses par avance, j'éditerai quand j'aurai la co mais j'étais impatiente de vous poster mon chapitre ne voulant pas vous faire plus attendre.**

**Voila le mystère s'épaissit un peu sur la disparition de Castle mais c'est le but, bien que je suis sur que vous avez compris en partie... Je tiens à préciser que je suis obliger pour mon histoire de reprendre l'épisode de Castle par rapport à la disparition, pour poser mes lignes conductrices et communes, je sais que certaines penseront un peu ennuyeux, mais c'est nécessaire pour amener mon histoire Castle à bien rejoindre celle de OUAT. Je fais aussi un résumé de ouat en quelque sorte pour celles qui ne connaissent pas car e sont nombreuses dans la team Castle, je veux qu'elles connaissent bien les persos de la série pour qu'elles ne se perdent pas dans l'histoire et qu'elles sachent bien qui est qui. Sachez que dans un chapitre, elles vont enfin se rejoindre et donc il faut que tout soit en place.**

**Alors voila fan de Ouat et de Castle je vous souhaite une bonne lecture... Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit commentaire merci.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

Lorsque Beckett appris que son fiancé avait été enlevé, elle fut d'abord décontenancée puis encaissant le coup, elle se mit en mode flic et commença son enquête, d'abord sur le SUV qu'un témoin avait vu aller dans un sens puis dans un autre.

Grace au GPS du téléphone de Castle ils purent remonter jusqu'à lui, du moins jusqu'au véhicule qui l'avais transporté. Le signale indiquait que le portable de celui ci se trouvait dans une casse. Le sergent qui les avait conduits leur indiqua que les renforts arrivaient et qu'il fallait les attendre.

« Aucune chance ! » Gronda Kate en se précipitant dans la casse arme au point accompagnée des gars.

Elle savait qu'elle allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'elle avait apprit dans la police, ne jamais intervenir sur un lieu présumé dangereux sans renfort mais il était hors de question pour elle d'attendre ne serais ce qu'une seconde avant d'aller secourir son bien aimé, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Ryan qui avait le signal du portable de Castle sur le sien leur indiquait où se diriger.

« Elle est là bas ! » Cria-t-il en désignant le Suv noir dans le compacteur.

« Le signal s'arrête là ! »

« Donc Castle est là ! » Affirma Kate en s'approchant les sens à l'affut.

Mais alors qu'ils arrivaient à sa hauteur, le compacteur s'enclencha broyant petit à petit la voiture.

Kate abaissa son arme en murmurant un non désespéré. Non pas encore une fois, elle n'allait pas encore voir son monde s'écrouler.

Un homme apparu dans le champ de vision télécommande à la main. Kate lui hurla de s'arrêter, à l'instant où elle finissait sa phrase, l'homme s'enfuit à toutes jambes. La jeune femme lui ordonna à nouveau de se stopper en lui courant après. Elle arpenta les allé vallonnées de voiture, scrutant entre les espaces. C'est là qu'elle l'aperçut, elle rangea son arme et se glissa entre les épaves.

L'homme fut rapidement encerclé par Ryan et Esposito mais trouvant une brèche, il s'y glissa mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'une troisième personne lui saute dessus, la plus rageuse des trois pour son plus grand malheur.

« Qu'est ce que t'as fait ! » Gronda Kate s'acharnant sur l'homme complètement à sa merci.

La jeune femme le secoua, comme possédée, les gars d'eurent la séparer de l'individu avant qu'elle le mette en charpie. Elle commençait tout juste à perdre le contrôle. Cet homme savait quelque chose, il avait fait disparaître la voiture, écrasé son cœur dans celle-ci avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Sa rage montait, sa haine se libérait, sans les gars elle aurait pu le tuer…

Lors de l'interrogatoire qu'elle mena sur l'homme, cette perte de sang froid se confirma dans sa manière violente de vouloir soutirer les informations qu'elle n'obtint pas malgré son attitude plus que persuasive, l'homme avait bien plus peur de l'individu qui se cachait derrière la disparition de Castle que d'elle.

Esposito pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait mais il savait que ce n'était surtout pas comme cela que son amie avancerait, sa rage ne ferait que l'aveugler et l'empêcher de faire son travail au mieux.

Lorsque Kate sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire, il lui apprit qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de sang dans le véhicule et que donc Castle ne se trouvait pas dans celui-ci. Elle soupira de soulagement retenant un sourire, l'espoir revenait de nouveau mais sa rage, elle, demeurait là, bien en elle, attendant de faire surface.

« Bien ok ce qui veut dire qu'on a fait ça pour cacher toute trace d'Adn ou autre, on garde Gary Griffin en cellule. » Déclara Kate en regardant l'homme qu'elle avait bousculé à travers le miroir sans teint.

« Pour t'acharner un peu plus sur lui ? »Contra le jeune homme avant d'ajouter « j'ai tout vu, ça ne va pas aider de te faire virer de la police »

Kate tenta de le contredire mais elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'il avait raison cet homme ne parlerai jamais et si elle continuait comme cela, elle serait au mieux mis à pied et serait donc sur la touche.

Elle eu affaire avec l'agent spécial du FBI Connors afin de faire le point sur les habitudes de Castle, ses inquiétudes récentes s'il y en avait, les questions habituelles qu'on posait aux proches des victimes. Elle s'était servit un verre d'eau à ce moment afin de se donner une contenance, cela lui rappelait bien trop de mauvais souvenirs. Elle lui assura que Castle n'avait aucun problème, de drogue ou de jeu et qu'il semblait parfaitement heureux et normal avant sa disparition. L'agent lui demanda qui était au courant que le mariage se ferait là bas, elle lui répondit qu'elle lui en ferait une liste. Puis demanda :

« Vous pensez qu'il va y avoir une demande de rançon ? »

L'agent Connors lui assura qu'il envisageait toutes les éventualités et qu'il avait déjà placé les lignes de Castle sur écoute mais Kate compris dans sa voix qu'il n'y croyait pas.

« Est-ce que vous sauriez quelque chose que j'ignore ? » S'enquit-elle d'un air soupçonneux.

« On en revient toujours au faite qu'il aurait été bien plus facile d'attraper monsieur Castle en ville. » Lui répondit-il « Au lieu de cela ils l'ont enlevé sur Long Island quand il allait se marier… avec vous ! » Ajouta-t-il après une courte pause sur la fin.

Kate encaissa le coup tant bien que mal.

« Vous pensez qu'il y a un rapport avec moi ? » Demanda-t-elle connaissant déjà la réponse par avance puisse qu'elle y avait pensé elle-même.

Connors lui répondit qu'ils avaient résolut beaucoup d'affaires ensemble et que quelqu'un pourrait très bien vouloir se venger. Elle reconnu qu'il était en effet possible que ce soit le cas et lui promis de le tenir informer de ses découvertes par rapport à ses enquêtes passés qui pourraient avoir un lien avec Griffin, s'il en faisait de même de son côté.

Au final, son enquête la mena à un mafieux que Castle connaissait très bien pour avoir eu des différents avec lui par le passé, Vincent Cardano. Lors de son interrogatoire il lui assura que cela était réglé et qu'il n'y avait plus de problème entre eux et qu'il était même triste de sa disparition.

Après l'avoir travaillé au corps quelques minutes, Kate joua donc sur cette corde sensible, elle pouvait déceler en Cardano une certaine sincérité lorsqu'il affirmait qu'il était triste de la disparition de son fiancé, c'est donc comme cela qu'elle obtint ce qu'elle cherchait. Il avait reçu un appel d'un homme qu'il n'avait pas rencontré qui lui avait demandé de détruire le SUV en échange, il lui avait remis 10000 dollars qu'il avait déposés dans une benne d'une ruelle situé à Lower east side. Il lui indiqua l'endroit exact du dépôt et c'est ainsi que grâce aux caméras de sécurité elle pu identifier l'homme qui avait déposé l'argent. Et sa découverte lui fit l'effet d'une balle qu'on recevait en plein cœur.

Non c'était impossible, elle devait avoir des visions, le manque lui faisait voir n'importe quoi. L'homme qui avait déposé l'argent dans la benne ne pouvait pas être Castle. Non, il n'avait pas pu faire cela, il avait été enlevé tout le prouvait alors comment expliqué cela ? Elle regarda encore une fois l'image, peut être était-ce encore un de ses sosies pour faire croire que Castle était dans tout cela tentait-elle de se convaincre. Mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication, elle reconnaissait, son allure, sa manière de bouger, son regard tout, elle connaissait Castle par cœur. Le moindre de ses gestes, de ses attitudes et personne ne pouvait reproduire cela et son être le reconnaissait, c'était lui sans aucun doute.

Elle dû sortir pour ne pas s'effondrer devant l'image de l'homme de sa vie prouvant qu'il était derrière sa disparition. Ses larmes jusque là contenues, coulèrent le long de ses joues. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi était-il partit le jour de leur mariage, il lui avait promis d'être toujours là, de ne jamais la quitter. Toujours c'était leur je t'aime en plus fort alors pourquoi ? Avait-il prit peur ? Dans ce cas pourquoi ne rien, lui avoir dit, pourquoi ? Elle qui savait toujours détecter en lui le mensonge ou lorsqu'il lui cachait quelque chose, cette fois elle était passé à coté. Pourtant au téléphone il semblait si serein, si heureux de l'épouser enfin, d'être sa moitié officielle, alors pourquoi ?

Ryan avait bon essayé de la convaincre qu'il devait y avoir autre chose, le doute s'immisçait en elle tel un serpent se glissant derrière une pierre pour mieux attaquer. Martha lui répétait qu'elle n'avait jamais vu son fils aussi impatient et heureux de l'épouser, le doute s'ancrait dans son cœur, comme un venin faisant lentement office. Elle sentait ses vieux démons ressurgir, ceux qu'elle croyait parti depuis qu'elle avait dit oui pour l'épouser.

Pourtant son amour pour Castle surplombait tout cela et pour la première fois de sa vie elle écouta son cœur plutôt que cette petite voix perfide qui lui soufflait, doutes, il t'a trahit. Non, il devait y avoir une explication, si Castle avait organisé sa disparition, il y avait une explication. Ne jamais se fier aux apparences avait-elle apprit auprès de sa mère, parfois lorsque c'est trop évident c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche, trop de preuves tue les preuves...

Son instinct lui dictait qu'il y avait bien plus complexe derrière tout cela, elle ne savait pas quoi mais elle allait le découvrir. Elle retrouverait Castle quoi qu'il lui en coûte et à ce moment viendrait le temps des explications. Et elle aviserait après cela. Elle devait renfermer ses peurs, ses doutes au fond d'elle car cela ne ferait que lui polluer la tête. La jeune femme repensa à son double de papier, trouver la chaussette dépareillée, elle ne savait pas vraiment où la chercher mais s'il y en avait une, elle la trouverait.

La vérité triomphe toujours de tout, lui souffla la voix de sa mère dans son esprit.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps au snack « Chez Granny »de Storybrook, le jeune Henry Mills fils du maire de la ville Régina Mills du moins ex maire puisse que celle-ci avait laissé sa place à Marie Margaret qui n'était autre que blanche neige, petit déjeunait en compagnie de sa mère biologique Emma Swan shérif de la ville.<p>

L'histoire de ce garçon était au départ assez commune à toutes celles d'un enfant abandonné par sa mère lorsqu'il était bébé. Plus grand le jeune Henry du haut de ses 10 ans était partit pour Boston à la recherche de sa mère biologique, pour la rencontrer mais aussi parce qu'il était persuadé à raison que sa maire adoptive Régina Mills était la méchante reine de son livre et qu'elle avait jeté une malédiction sur toute la forêt enchanté pour avoir ses habitants sous sa coupe.

Bien entendu lorsqu'en Henry avait dit à Emma Swan sa mère biologique qu'elle était la sauveuse qui sortirait Storybrook de sa brume en brisant la malédiction de la méchante reine, ennemie juré de blanche neige et du prince charmant ses parents, elle n'y avait pas crue une seconde qui aurait cru à une histoire pareil tout droit sortie d'un conte de fée ? Il lui avait fait voir son livre qu'il gardait toujours sur lui et qui contait les aventures de sa mère et de son père, elle n'avait pas voulu cassé son imagination se sentant responsable de ce confinement dans ce monde imaginaire mais au fur et à mesure, elle avait comprit que sa mère adoptive le brimait et avait juré de le sortir de ses griffes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne que tout ce que lui racontait Henry était la vérité pur et simple aussi loufoque et incroyable que cela puisse paraître son livre contait véritablement l'histoire de blanche neige et son prince combattant la méchante reine qui avait jeter une malédiction sur la forêt enchantée pour se venger des deux amoureux qui l'avaient mit en échec dans son plan pour régner et assujettir le peuple du royaume de Misthaven.

De plus, là n'était pas la seule raison autrefois la méchante reine avait connu le grand amour, un homme qu'elle avait aimé en dépit de son rang, elle fille de reine, lui simple palefrenier. Blanche neige avait été sauvé de son cheval fou par Régina seulement princesse ordinaire au cœur pure à l'époque, le roi père de Blanche avait alors voulu épouser Régina mais cette dernière avait voulu se sauver avec son gardien d'écurie, Daniel, c'était sans compter sur sa mère Cora qui avait tué l'amour de sa vie en lui arrachant le cœur, cette dernière ayant des pouvoirs magiques dépassant tout à cette époque. La seule qui savait pour cet amour secret était Blanche Neige qui les avait surpris. A ce moment Régina avait fait juré à l'enfant qu'était la petite princesse au teint de neige de ne jamais révéler à sa mère son secret mais la pauvre enfant manipulée par la méchante femme qu'était Cora avait fini par dire ce qu'elle savait, ne voulant pas qu'une mère et sa fille soient séparées l'une de l'autre comme elle l'avait été de la sienne.

Plus tard la jeune femme avait appris que la gardienne de son secret avait vendue la mèche à sa maléfique mère pensant bien faire. Bien sur sa jeunesse l'avait empêché de voir le cœur sombre de Cora, si seulement cette pauvre enfant c'était douté, elle n'aurait bien entendu rien dit comme elle l'avait promis à Régina mais le mal avait été fait et à partir de cet instant le cœur de Régina avait été envahit par les ténèbres, la vengeance avait engloutie son âme et elle avait juré la perte du seul être qu'elle tenait responsable de son malheur, Blanche Neige…

Après avoir brisé la malédiction qui recouvrait StoryBrook ayant fait perdre la mémoire à tous ses habitants sur qui ils étaient en réalité, Emma était resté avec son fils ne pouvant le quitté et pour rester auprès de ses parents, David et Marie Margaret qui s'étaient souvenus de tout. Elle avait eu du mal à accepté ce fait, Blanche neige et le Prince Charmant ses parents. Comment l'accepter, comment admettre une histoire pareil que les contes n'en étaient pas mais que c'était de l'histoire et que deux personnages bien connus du monde étaient ses véritables parents et que de ce fait elle était en quelque sorte une princesse. La plus fantasque des personnes ne l'aurait pas cru. Mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, la magie existait et ces deux êtres qui lui avaient le plus manqué durant son enfance, son adolescence mais aussi sa vie d'adulte, elle les avait retrouvés. Elle avait véritablement eu du mal à s'y habitué, ils avaient le même âge et Marie Margaret avait été une amie proche dés son arrivée dans la ville, un lien fort d'amitié s'était tissé entre elles avant que la vérité soit révélé, elles s'étaient confiées des choses qu'on ne confie pas entre mère et fille…

Emma s'était construit une carapace un mur de brique autour de son cœur, qu'elle avait consolidé tout au long de son enfance puis de son adolescence pour le rendre indestructible à l'âge adulte, elle avait vécu dans le malheur et le chagrin, ses parents l'avaient abandonné puis cela avait été le père de son fils alors comment elle aurait pu élevé un enfant, elle ne s'était pas sentis mère à sa naissance, tout simplement comment être parent quand on en a jamais eu mais cela avait été jusqu'à ce que son fils vienne la cherché pour la ramené auprès des siens. Et qu'elle découvre qui elle était « La sauveuse ».

Les deux « mères » étaient aussi différentes que similaires à la fois, l'une Emma était aussi blonde que les blés, avait de beaux yeux verts pétillants et un visage angélique. L'autre, Régina avait les cheveux d'un noir de jais, les yeux d'un brun profond et mystérieux et sa beauté était aussi magnifique que froide. Ce qui était similaire chez elles, c'était leurs caractères forts et déterminés, lorsqu'elles avaient décidé de faire une chose rien ne pouvait les arrêter. Elles avaient la peur de l'avenir, se protégeant pour ne pas souffrir, leurs murs intérieurs étaient bien ancrés autour de leurs cœurs… Elles accordaient que très rarement leur confiance, se méfiant d'autrui. Cette méfiance était une force mais aussi une faiblesse qui pouvait parfois les mener à faire de mauvais choix.

Mais la chose qu'elles avaient le plus en commun, celles qui les réunissaient, la personne tout du moins était leur fils Henry. Pour lui elles étaient prêtes à donner leur vie où même à renoncer à ce qui leur était de plus cher…

Alors que mère et fils mangeaient tranquillement le sourire aux lèvres heureux de savourer un moment de calme, c'était tellement rare qu'ils puissent le faire, entre les malédictions, les sorts, enchantement, les pays imaginaires et les êtres diaboliques, ils n'avaient véritablement pas le temps pour ces moments que toutes familles partagent habituellement, Régina l'autre mère de Henry fit son entrée, elle n'eut aucun mal à trouver son fils qui était quasiment toujours à la même table. A son arrivée près d'eux, il releva la tête ainsi qu'Emma.

« Maman ! » S'exclama t-il avec enthousiasme.

La jeune femme lui sourit, radieuse.

« Régina ! » Souffla sobrement Emma d'un faible sourire.

« Shérif » Répondit Régina d'un ton détachée lui jetant une œillade rapide.

Emma pinça ses lèvres, au ton froid que la jeune femme employait. Elles n'avaient jamais été de grandes amies, l'une ayant voulu tuer l'autre, cela rendait bien sur les choses assez compliquées mais elles s'étaient alliées pour vaincre la demie sœur de Régina qui n'était autre que la vilaine sorcière de l'ouest du pays d'Oz cette dernière envieuse avait voulue se venger de sa sœur qui avait tout eu et elle rien à ses dires.

Avant ça elles étaient partie chercher leur fils Henry qui avait été enlevé par des individus travaillant pour Peter Pan qui n'était autre que l'arrière grand père de celui-ci,, le père de M Gold le gérant de la boutique d'antiquité ou plus exactement du ténébreux appelé Rumplestinskin mais aussi père de Neal le père du jeune garçon.

Si dans les contes, l'enfant du pays imaginaire était un gentil garçon dans la véritable histoire c'était un être malfaisant qui avait fait enlever Henry pour lui voler son cœur car il était le plus pure des croyants, celui qui croyait envers et contre tous à la magie, afin de retrouver pleinement ses pouvoirs et ainsi avoir la vie éternelle…

Apres cela, elles s'étaient rapprochées, jusqu'à ce que Emma après un voyage dans le passé dans la forêt enchantée ramène de son expédition une jeune femme qu'elle avait sauvée de la mort cette dernière n'étant autre que la femme du nouvel amour de Régina Robin Wood ou plus simplement Robin des bois de la forêt de Sherwood. Elle lui en voulait lui reprochant d'être comme sa mère de ne jamais réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes. Emma quant à elle culpabilisait d'avoir sans le vouloir volé à nouveau l'amour de cette femme comme sa mère auparavant. Elle avait seulement voulu bien faire, sauver une vie, comme son statut de sauveuse l'exigeait. Depuis elle faisait tout pour se faire pardonner et se rapprocher à nouveau de la jeune femme, elle voulait qu'elle soit heureuse, elle aussi, elle avait tant fait pour se racheté auprès des autres et s'était promis de tout faire pour qu'elle le soit. Mais bien sur l'ancienne reine ne lui facilitait aucunement la tache dans cette recherche de pardon qu'elle n'avait pas de facile.

De son coté c'était pour cette raison que Régina voulait retrouver l'auteur du livre pour lui exiger sa fin heureuse, elle ne faisait plus partie des méchants, elle y avait donc droit elle aussi et même si ses démons la hantaient encore, elle luttait chaque jour pour les enfouir au plus profond d'elle-même.

« Je pourrais te parler Henry ? » S'enquit Regina un sourire doux sur le visage.

« Bien sur maman assieds toi ! » Accepta le jeune garçon en se poussant pour faire de la place à la brunette.

« Seuls à seuls ! » rectifia la jeune femme en lançant un regard en coin à Emma.

« Euh ok, je … Je dois retourner au poste, je vous laisse, à plus tard Henry ne sois pas en retard à l'école ! » Déclara Emma en se levant brusquement comme si le siège lui avait brûlé les fesses.

« Il ne le sera pas je l'amènerais ! » Trancha Régina entre ses dents sur un ton Sibérien regardant la jeune blonde véritablement pour la première fois.

Ses yeux noirs étaient dénués de chaleur en son encontre, contrairement à quelques secondes plus tôt où ils s'étaient posés sur Henry.

« Ah euh bien ! » balbutia la jeune Emma en jetant un regard gêné à son fils qui lui sourit.

« Bien au revoir ! » Souffla-t-elle comprenant encore une fois que le chemin vers le pardon serait long.

« C'est ça ! » Gronda Régina.

« A plus tard Emma ! » Clama joyeusement le petit garçon avec un sourire chaleureux qui contrebalança totalement la froideur de Régina.

Emma jeta un dernier regard à son fils puis partie, le cœur lourd.

S'asseyant à la place qu'avait eue la jeune Shérif, Mills fixa son fils, ne sachant pas comment aborder les choses. Un long silence s'instaura entre eux avant que le jeune garçon le rompt.

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose maman ? »

« Euh oui … est ce que tu… connais tu l'auteur de ton livre ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement sans détour.

« Non, il n'est pas mentionné, ce qui est assez bizarre mais étant donné qu'il est magique, c'est surement normal peut être faut-il une formule magique pour le révéler ? » Argua le jeune garçon.

Régina le regarda avec surprise pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ?

« Oui c'est vrai, pourrais tu me prêter ton livre ? » Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« Bien sur ! » Lui répondit Henry en sortant son livre de son sac lui tendant en toute confiance.

Si fut un temps, il lui avait caché pour des raisons évidente étant donné qu'il révélait l'existence de la sauveuse Emma qui romprait la malédiction que la méchante reine avait lancée, il n'avait plus aucune crainte, il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne chercherait pas à le détruire ou lui confisquer cette fois car elle était devenue, une gentille, une héroïne comme il se plaisait à lui dire.

« Merci ! » Le remercia le belle brune avec un sourire chaleureux.

« Tu compte retrouver l'auteur ? » S'enquit le jeune garçon, plein de bon sens.

Régina souris, elle savait depuis un moment que son fils était perspicace et qu'il avait une intelligence au dessus de la moyenne, il avait le don de comprendre ce que les gens avait l'intention de faire ou de savoir quand ils leur cachaient quelque chose. Il devait tenir ça de sa vraie mère.

«Je … » Hésita-t-elle à répondre de peur que son fils se méprenne sur ses intentions.

Elle allait répondre lorsque la porte du snack s'ouvrit. Henry leva la tête et sa mine s'assombrit faisant retourner sa mère qui vit Robin apparaître. Leurs regards se trouvèrent instantanément comme s'ils avaient été aimantés, ils s'accrochèrent comme dialoguant silencieusement échangeant leur douleur mutuelle. Le jeune homme était éperdument amoureux de la jeune femme mais son devoir lui rappelait qu'il devait être auprès de sa femme et de son fils et que ses sentiments pour l'ancienne reine de la forêt enchantée devaient être enfouis au plus profond de son cœur. Quant à Régina elle tentait tant bien que mal de cacher sa peine. La femme de Robin et son fils firent leur apparition juste derrière eux et à ce moment Régina tourna la tête reportant son attention sur son fils, non sans croiser une ultime fois le regard désemparé de Robin qui la fixait toujours.

« Je veux une fin heureuse moi aussi… » Souffla-t-elle si bas que Henry eu du mal à l'entendre.

Il fixa sa mère dont la tristesse transperçait son beau regard sombre puis posa sa main sur la sienne.

« On retrouvera l'auteur du livre maman, et tu auras ta fin heureuse toi aussi ! »

Tonna t-il, convaincu d'arriver à retrouver l'écrivain mystérieux.

Régina releva la tête scrutant son fils avec étonnement, ce qu'elle lu dans ses yeux était une détermination et un amour sans faille pour elle. Au comble du bonheur elle lui sourit.

« L'opération Cobra pour retrouver l'auteur du livre magique est en route ! » Déclara solennellement Henry en se redressant fièrement faisant monter les larmes aux yeux de sa mère…

* * *

><p>la suite bientôt à vos reviews...<p> 


End file.
